I Sometimes Maybe Love You
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: I somtimes maybe love you Logan Echolls. I sometimes maybe love you too Veronica Mars.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Television show Veronica Mars, the characters and blah blah blah.**

**Warning: Contains sexual situations and swearing as most my fics do so if you're offended by any of the former than do not read.**

**Oh and this is all totally LoVe.**

"So is this all you do when you're home alone

"So is this all you do when you're home alone? Play video games and eat junk food?" Veronica asked feeling a little strange about being in Logan's house without his parents around.

"Pretty much, unless DK's here, then we both play video games and eat junk food." Logan quipped.

Veronica was growing impatient. She had come to Logan's house to do an English assignment she was assigned to do with Logan and knew it was better for her to go there than it was for him to be at her house, after all her dad didn't much like Logan Echolls anymore.

"Well for I don't know, maybe half an hour do you think we could start on our assignment? It's due on Monday and I'm supposed to be helping my dad out for the rest of the weekend."

Logan ignored her as usual. She was now thinking of ways to kill her English teacher for assigning them together even after Veronica revealed she'd rather fork her eyes out then work with Logan Echolls for half an hour. He as per usual really couldn't give a shit about who he was assigned with, being assigned with Veronica just made it that much more interesting.

Veronica looked to her watch as she leaned against the wall as far away from Logan as she could get in his room. He noticed her constantly looking at the time and it bothered him to be honest. He wasn't sure whether she was doing it because she had another engagement or because she had to be home but the former Logan hated. He hated being blown off for other things.

"Logan, _please_ can you stop playing your stupid video game and work on the assignment? The quicker we do this the quicker I can go and we can get back to hating each other but for the moment we need to be civil and work together."

He paused his game and looked at her which she took as a good sign that he was listening now. She sighed in contention and started pulling books out of her shoulder bag but before she could finish Logan resumed his game and continued ignoring her presence. Immediately she noticed and being Veronica she flipped out. She threw her books back in her bag and stormed out of his room. He followed after her.

"I knew I should have just done my half at home." She muttered to herself as she got to the front door and began searching for her car keys.

"Wait! Veronica!" Logan called out from the stairs. He knew he was being an ass but what else was expected of him?

She in return ignored him and opened the front door. He reached her just in time, pushing the door shut and standing against it so she could not escape.

"I believe this is called holding me against my will." She snidely replied.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm being an ass. I hate homework."

"You think you're the only one? Jesus, Logan, grow up."

She stalked off into his dining room which she knew exactly where it was. He followed after her curiously and found her already sitting and pulling out her text books and such. He watched her for a few minutes, finding the appropriate pages and pulling out pens and notebooks and eventually her laptop.

"Can you stop staring and get to work? It's already 10, I have to be home in an hour." Veronica said, her head stuck in a book.

He sat down but he didn't stop watching her. He was curious as to how she changed so much after Lilly's murder. Her hair was different, her attitude was different. Gone was the shy, quiet little Veronica Mars and born was a new, bossy Veronica Mars. Of course, this hadn't gone unnoticed before. He'd been watching her since she'd left the 09ers, he'd noticed her in the halls and around at lunch.

Her hands grew sweaty knowing that Logan was watching her. She knew he was probably scrutinizing her every move, snarling at how different she looked and how she'd changed for the worse but she didn't care what he thought anymore. Her care factor for what he thought went out the window when he made her choose between her dad and her friends.

"Stop staring at me. It's unnerving and distracting." She told him bossily.

"I wasn't staring at you." He retaliated, looking away from her.

"Please, Logan. I'm not as stupid as you might think."

"Stupid no, conceited and a bitch, yes."

She laughed at him. Conceited? What was he thinking? She was as far from conceited as he was from being an angel.

"What would you know anymore, Logan?"

"What do you mean?" He asked feeling like she was patronizing him in his own house.

"You don't know me anymore Logan. You gave up the right to know me at all when you made me choose."

"That was your choice." He said, noticing she had put her pen down.

"What other choice could I make? He was my only family left and I wasn't about to let him go just because a couple of high school chums - I probably wouldn't even remember 10 years from now - wanted me to."

"Let's not go there, Veronica. Let's just not." Logan pleaded, not wanting to dig up old memories, especially ones about Lilly.

Veronica grew angrier. She didn't even know why. Suddenly the past year of her life flashed back in her mind and she wanted to make him pay for all the snide and hurtful comments her yelled at her in the halls. She wanted him to pay for every rumour he made about her and every snigger he produced thinking of her. It was his fault she was angry. It was his fault she was raped. If he hadn't have called her all those names and kicked her from the group she wouldn't have turned up at Shelley's party and she wouldn't have been drugged and then raped.

"Whatever. I'm not even caring. I don't care anymore. Not about you at least."

He had to admit even if he wouldn't say it out loud, that the comment Veronica made about not caring about him hurt just a little. He may have hated, loathed and despised Veronica but he never said he didn't care. He cared when she was picked on, he cared when he saw her trying to hide tears when people called her names and he cared when he'd see her sitting at lunch alone.

"How can you say that? We may hate each other, Veronica but not one moment goes past where I don't care about you." Logan said, getting up from his seat and standing tall.

"That's laughable." She said, laughing. "You caring? Did you care when Duncan broke up with me Logan? Did you care when your so called friends made fun of me Logan? Huh!?" She stood up and stepped out of her seat, he moved from his seat and stood in front of her. He may have been at least a foot taller than her but at the moment he felt at least a foot shorter than her. "Did you even care when I walked home in tears from Shelley's party because my virginity was stolen, Logan!?" She screamed, her anger and hurt building and escaping in the form of tears.

Logan's look went from hatred to shock in a matter of seconds at Veronica's revelation. He didn't know anything about the morning after Shelley's party and her walking home in tears.

"What?" He barely whispered, his eyes penetrating hers.

She punched his chest in anger, the tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She was so hurt and angry at him that it was blinding her.

"I was raped Logan!" She screamed, still hitting him. "I was raped." She repeated in a quieter voice.

If his eyes didn't look shocked before they sure did now. He wasn't sure what he felt right now, it was somewhere between sympathy and anger and he was sure it wouldn't go away.

"Veronica, I-I didn't know." He wanted so desperately to touch her, to comfort her and stop her crying.

"Of course you didn't Logan! You didn't care. You just didn't care." She sobbed, pushing him away when he tried to hold her.

"I cared. I've always cared." He tried to tell her.

She gathered her books up and her laptop and wiped her eyes from tears. It had been so long since she had cried over that night and she had sworn she'd never do so again, especially in front of Logan or any other human being. She began her way to the door but not before Logan could catch her. He grabbed hold of her arm and in reality she should have been frightened to death about the action but she wasn't for some odd reason.

Immediately he pulled her into his chest, she let her tears and her anger release again as she dampened Logan's shirt. He caressed her hair in a way that was not at all familiar to him having dated Lilly who was not one for the whole caring about each other thing.

"Let me go." She weakly said.

He wouldn't let go though. But it wasn't in a scary rapist kind of way, he held her loosely giving her every opportunity to go but she didn't. She gripped onto the collar of his shirt as she buried her head further into his chest. It wasn't something she'd ever think of doing, especially over the past year but now that she was doing it she couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, her crying subsiding.

"I don't even know who or why or even when. It's all a black whole in my head. I remember taking a drink from someone and then waking up in the morning, torn clothes and all." She revealed sniffling and wiping her eyes furiously.

"You don't have to talk about it, I understand." He told her knowing how painful this would be for her.

She ignored him though and continued talking.

"I only showed up to show you guys that I wasn't going to go away that easy but I ended up being drugged, passed out and raped. I couldn't even tell anyone the next morning, Logan. I couldn't tell you or Duncan or anyone. I walked home alone, shocked and so angry. So angry, Logan."

He caressed her now short her, familiarising himself with the shorter locks of golden hair.

She looked up at him with her glassy eyes, truthfully he thought she looked beautiful, swollen eyes and all but she wasn't so confident. She shied away immediately but he wouldn't let that go. He pulled her face back towards him and pushed his lips against her own. The feeling electrified him and was honestly in his top 5 kisses of his so far short life. She pulled away and brought her fingers to her lips in shock.

"I-I'm, I'm sorry." Logan said, pulling back.

Veronica didn't know what to do. It had been a long time since she'd felt a kiss like that and if she was to be totally honest she could even say she'd never felt a kiss like that. Logan stirred something inside her she didn't know she had.

"Don't be." She whispered before grabbing hold of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

This time the kiss was anything but short and chaste. His lips crashed into her fiercely and pried her own open. His tongue slid into her mouth and warred with hers, exploring her mouth as his hands tangled in her hair. She returned the feverish kiss without hesitation. Her hands rummaged through his short hair feeling every inch of it. He pulled back somewhat out of breath.

She didn't shy away this time when he looked at her, in fact his stare emboldened her. She back up with a sly smile on her face and he could only follow. It came a point where she was backed up right against a wall and could go no further. He stood in front of her his eyes trying to see deep into her tortured soul.

Before she knew it his lips once more crashed against his own in a battle to be on top. His hands first combed through her hair before trailing her neck and down her chest briefly stopping to fondle her breasts before travelling down to her waist. Like everything is with Logan, it's all about release. His hands keep moving south and Veronica knows it and whilst his hand reaches the waist band of her tight jeans she pushes him away and gasps. She doesn't know why.

"Did I hurt you?" Was his immediate reaction.

"I-I-I don't know. Your-your hand I just-just…" She trailed off in her own haze, he knew this was her rape coming to surface. This was her reason behind being afraid of commitment and all the touchy feely stuff.

"We should stop." He told her, but more so himself and his growing erection.

"We should." She said not sure if she was agreeing or questioning him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked his fingers brushing through his hair.

"I don't know." She replied looking at him strangely.

"Should I kiss you and let you make up your mind then?" He asked but not for himself but because he knew he had to ask her.

"Yes." She told him walking towards him.

She placed her hands around his neck and his around her waist. His mouth lowered on to her own and it wasn't long before a passionate, intense kiss began between the two. His hands this time did not lower further than they had been placed in fear of scaring her off instead they stayed put whilst hers freely roamed his neck and hair.

"Do you think we could go to your room?" She asked in a cute little voice that showed how scared and shy she was.

"Only if you want to." He told her, letting her have the option of saying no.

"I do." She told him.

He grabbed hold of her hand and led her upstairs even though she knew the way. He wasn't sure what she anticipated once they were in his room but oddly enough he was fine with just holding her. He wasn't exactly sure what he felt for Veronica Mars and maybe it wasn't that he was in love with her, he loved her, whether it was friendly love, brotherly love or just plain love, but he loved her.

They made it to his room, he hesitated before shutting his door but immediately looked to Veronica to see if it was okay. He didn't want to send off any signals that showed he wanted to throw her down and screw her senseless even if he did.

"This isn't awkward is it?" She asked noticing the way he seemed to stand in one corner of the room and she in the other.

"No…it's just I don't want to scare you off, Veronica."

She nodded but crept quietly over to him. He watched her every move and every step.

She placed her hands on his chest softly and fiddled with his shirt, not sure exactly what should be happening or what she wanted to happen. Her heart was telling her to trust him but her mind was refusing to let her heart win. It wasn't that she didn't like Logan because secretly she did, she didn't hate him or loathe or despise him she liked him. You could maybe even say there were times where maybe she loved him.

"We don't have to do anything Veronica. I want you to know that. I want you to know I can just hold you, we don't have to have sex or anything." He told her, his hands meeting hers on his chest.

"I know. I trust you." She said, her fingers intertwining with his.

He spun them around and pushed her back gently so she sat on his bed. His waist was right in front of his face and had it been any other girl he would have suggestively placed their hand on his belt buckle and moved his hips a little closer to the girl. But this was tortured, scarred Veronica Mars who was frightful of being touched and loved and cared for. All she knew was pain and he didn't want to cause more for her.

Veronica looked up at her sometime friend, sometime enemy, she wasn't sure what she was looking for but she was looking. Could it possibly be love she was looking for? She didn't know and nor would she ever. His hands brushed her cheeks as he lent down and placed a soft kiss in the corner of her mouth. She welcomed it as she wrapped her arms once more around his neck.

"I've never been with anyone, really Logan…like you know without being forced into it or anything." She said, kissing his ear lobe.

He didn't say anything because if he had he might have let her know how much that turned him on. He'd never been with a girl who'd not intentionally had sex before.

"I know."

"I'm not sure if I want to have sex, Logan but maybe we can go slow if you want." She said.

Logan almost gasped at her suggestion. He should have been ecstatic about her suggestion and part of him was but the other part was warning him that his could destroy her, this could make her hate herself. He would never hurt Veronica that much.

"Veronica, we can't go slow. We just can't."

"Why not?" She asked pulling away and looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

That's when he knew he regretted his last words. You screwed up Logan.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said sighing.

"You won't."

He contemplated his options. He could say no and break her confidence or he could say yes and let her regret it the morning after. He wanted to say no but was leaning towards yes. He'd wanted more than anything to fuck Veronica Mars since he was 12 and he was finally getting that chance – that he knew he would probably never get again.

"Okay. But if you want to stop just say so, because I will stop, Veronica."

"I know. I trust you." She said her fingers brushing his cheek.

She looked at him for what was next, he almost forgot that she had never done this before. He smiled at how cute she was, so inexperienced and hot. So hot.

He kissed her again this time pushing her down on her back on the bed softly. His hips hovered above hers, not wanting to put weight on her small frame. Logan's hands shakily ran down her body, he was nervous for unknown reasons. When they met the waist band of her pants he looked at her and questioned whether to do this. She held his hand and helped undo the button, gesturing that she wanted this.

Logan swiftly as possible pulled the pants down her legs and off her tiny feet, her shoes going with them. He admired her long slender legs and how smooth they looked and silky they felt under his fingers. There was nothing more he could think of after his eyes met with her in her panties. He almost came then.

"Oh my god Veronica. Fuck you're beautiful." He told her running his hands up her legs.

She blushed and smiled shyly which only made him harder. His fingers dipped in the waist band of her panties and pulled them from her, flinging them across the room with her pants. He groaned in his head when he took a look at her pussy. Thoughts of how tight, wet and hot she'd be ran ramped in her head.

"Touch me Logan?" She pleaded, her breathing hitched.

His fingers moved so slowly to her cunt until eventually they met her pussy. At first he just cupped her gently feeling the heat from her but he couldn't stay like that for long, curiosity got the best of him and he had to feel how tight she was. He positioned his finger in front of her entrance and for a second hesitated before slowly pushing it inside, she gasped at the feeling and so did he.

Veronica was tight, tighter than he expected he had no fucking clue how he was going to fit inside that without ripping her apart but that was all he could think about. Being inside her, being apart of her.

"You're so tight." He told her moving his finger in and out in a faster motion.

"You don't know how many times I've touched myself wishing it was you, Logan." She said as her hand went to her breast.

His stomach muscles clenched tightly at the dirty thought. She should keep those to herself because if she says more things like that he's sure to come before she even touches him.

Logan put another finger inside her, swirling both around and fastening his pace. He could tell it hurt her little, she winced when he dove deeper in and he almost regretted the action before she bit her lip and groaned.

His thumb went to her swollen clit and rubbed it a little, knowing that this was the fastest way to get her off he stopped soon after, not wanting to have her to cum just yet.

"Don't stop." She giggled grabbing his hand and placing it against her hot sex.

Logan smirked and kissed down her neck, removed her top and bra before kissing down her chest and her stomach and stopping at her hip. She gulped, she was afraid of what he'd think she tasted like but he wasn't afraid at all. He dipped his head down and took a quick lick of the girl he lusted after for years and moaned softly at her taste. She tasted unbelievable.

His tongue swirled around her clit and then inside of her and Veronica could have sworn she would explode. Her thoughts clouded as she fisted the sheets in her hand he smiled and pulled his head up. He didn't want her to cum just yet.

"Logan." She whined.

"Not yet, okay?" He said moving back up to kiss her.

Logan passionately kissed Veronica, letting her taste herself in his mouth. His hands were either side of her body, keeping him up so he wouldn't squash her. Logan groaned unexpectedly when Veronica thrust her hips into his by surprise, she giggled and kissed his neck, quickly accustoming to this new found activity.

"Your turn yet?" She asked brushing his hair back through her fingers.

"You don't have to. I don't mind. I'm possibly as hard as I'll ever be." He said.

Truthfully he wanted Veronica's hot little mouth wrapped around his cock but he didn't want her to feel obliged to do it. He knew she would be scared and he'd rather leave it at that then have her run off scared.

"I want to. Why not let my first time sucking a guy off be with you instead of another guy?" Veronica explained, showing logic. At least Logan knew he didn't have any STD's.

"If you're sure." He stated.

She nodded and sat up. He stood at the end of his bed with Veronica's face once again right in front of his waist. She looked up at him and then to his pants and took a deep breath for starting to undo his belt buckle. Logan flinched at the click of the belt coming undone, having had many bad experiences with belts. Veronica took his hand as kissed it softly knowing all about his abusive father.

Once his pants were around his ankles Veronica cupped Logan's still clothed penis in her hand. She was surprised to say the least at how big he felt in her hand. Granted she had not yet seen how big he actually was. She palmed him softly, not too sure if she was doing it right and Logan could tell she was questioning herself.

"Here." He said placing his hand atop hers and applying more pressure.

Veronica shyly thanked him before removing her hand and slowly pulling his boxer briefs down. She immediately looked worried when she saw his large erection spring to life. He laughed but soon regretted it.

"I don't think I can. It's so big, Logan." She said still staring at it.

"You don't have to. I told you that. But if you want to, don't worry, just don't think about it." He told her, his hand brushing through her short hair.

She took him in her right hand and began stroking him, he suppressed his groan by biting his lip. Veronica licked her lips and began thinking about all the ways she could attempt this.

"Stop worrying." He told her smiling.

"I'm not." She said before her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Logan having been surprised by the unexpected motion gasped out loud and accidentally pushed Veronica further down his shaft. Her throat muscles convulsed and she pulled back immediately coughing.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry Veronica." He said leaning down to face her and feeling much like the idiot he was.

She coughed in response her face slightly red.

"Fuck. I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not." She said still coughing a little.

"Yes I am. You took me by surprise that's all and my immediate reaction was to push you further down. You're not hurt are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She giggled.

Logan sighed and collapsed on his bed. Veronica smiled at him and how hard he still was. Her first experience of giving Logan head may not have been pleasant but she was determined to do it right so she crept atop his legs and this time kissed her way up his thigh. He watched her closely, leaving his hands by his side this time as she reached his cock. Tentatively she kissed everywhere around the area but never his cock all balls and he was growing frustrated. Veronica sensed this and smiled.

"Are you okay, Logan? You seem a little frustrated."

"Fine. Just fine." He said, straining for a smile.

Veronica dipped her head down and kissed the head of his penis, Logan's eyes closed quickly as he pictured her doing dirty things to him. She began slowly sucking the tip of his cock, having a rather small mouth she was unable to get much further than that but none the less the feeling was amazing. He started panting and groaning in pleasure, trying to restrain himself from thrusting upwards and making her gag.

"Oh god." He groaned loudly feeling that oh too familiar feeling of delight.

"Should I stop?" She asked removing her head from his cock.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I don't want to cum all over your pretty face in your mouth." He said sitting up.

She seemed a little offended by the comment.

"I just want my first time cumming with you to be when I'm fucking you not inside your pretty little mouth." He said kissing her lips.

Veronica moved up his legs until she was straddling him, he immediately felt the hot wetness of her pussy and almost threw her down to fuck her. He kicked off his pants and she helped him with his shirt before she started grinding herself down on his hips. He held her tightly, still in the sitting position.

"I sometimes maybe love you Logan Echolls." Veronica whispered.

Logan kissed her neck, sucking on her skin and murmuring all the things he'd wanted to say to her all these years.

He rolled them over so he was once again on top, his finger delve between them to make sure she was wet enough for him and she was. He reached for a condom from his bed side table but was stopped by Veronica's hand.

"I'm on the pill and I know you don't have any STD's Logan." She told him. "It's okay."

He started kissing down her neck and around her collar bone as Veronica placed her hands on his shoulders, she felt all the horrible scars and marks close by wishing she could take them away for him.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She replied in the same softness.

As soon as he entered her she felt the pain, her fingernails dug into the marred skin of her lover leaving marks but ones that would not be filled with abuse and hatred. He stopped when he heard her wince and let her adjust to the feeling, once she had retracted her fingernails slightly he moved deeper in and again felt her fingernails dig into him.

"Veronica are you okay?" He whispered.

She nodded, he pulled back out of her slightly and then slowly in again. He repeated this several times before she stopped digging her fingernails into him so deep. He then made his movement slightly faster but was still careful not to hurt her. He was never able to fit fully inside her, not this time anyway.

"Fuck." She muttered as her back arched into him.

Logan felt the squeeze she gave him and he swore to himself that there was nothing better than that feeling right then.

"Veronica." He groaned, fastening his movements.

She winced again but told him to keep going. He moved faster and faster inside of her knowing that it was hurting her a little. She threw her head back and moaned aloud sending signals to him that she was almost ready. He thrusted into her, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could delve further into her hotness and she was more than happy to oblige.

"I'm…fuck….so ready." She gasped.

"Me too." He replied, nipping at her delicate skin.

He thrust several more times into her tight pussy before her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, her lips became pursed and she let out a loud scream of pleasure before cumming. The feeling of Veronica convulsing, her muscles clenching him and her arms wrapped around him brought him over that sweet edge. He exploded within her, his hot seed filling her and sedating her into sweet pleasure.

"Fuck, Veronica." He whispered, his head collapsing beside her breathlessly.

Both their eyes closed for a few moments before Logan kissed under her ear softly.

"I sometimes maybe love you too, Veronica Mars." He whispered before rolling off her.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close, refusing to let go. She was supposed to be home hours ago and maybe her dad might kill her when she gets home but this is so worth it. Her head buried itself between Logan's shoulder and chest, smelling his sweat but also that tasteful scent he carried around with him and before long she was drifting into slumber.

Logan watched as the girl he sometimes maybe loved closed her eyes and began to sleep. Her chest rose and fell against his own softly and it only made him wrap his arms tighter around her. He didn't want to ever let her go and he hoped that maybe she wouldn't want him to. Just hopefully he might wake up tomorrow with a girl who sometimes maybe still loves him and wants to be his girlfriend instead of enemy.

**Just a little oneshot to cure** **some boredom and writers block. I got this idea from another Veronica Mars fic I read on** **LiveJournal and yes, I kind stole the idea. But I don't think mine is as good as the one I read. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review please.**

**P.S For those who are reading my story, We Are Epic, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I now have a beta reader and I'm waiting for the next chapter to be reviewed and edited so I can post it. Although it has been about a week and a half if not two week since I sent it, so if I don't have the chapter back by maybe Friday or Saturday I'll post it up for you guys.**


End file.
